movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House: Christmas
Disney In The House: Christmas is a 2017 live-action/animated holiday film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to ''Disney In The House: 4th Of July'''' and the third installment in Walt Disney Wonder Studios' classic ''Disney In The House film series, it was directed and co-written by Klay Hall from a screenplay penned by Joe Ansolabehere, Jill E. Blotevogel, and Kevin Hopps. Returning cast members Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Ed O'Neill, Tom Hanks, Michael J. Fox, Owen Laramore, and Frank Welker are joined by newcomers Mckenna Grace, Jason Marsden, Bill Murray, Jerry Stiller, Martin Short, and Natalie Portman. In the film, Vanellope von Schweetz, Cindy Miller, Frosty The Snowman and Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer team up to bring Christmas back after Santa Claus crashes. Prior to the release of ''Disney In The House: Introduction'''' (also released in 2017), Walt Disney Wonder Studios had plans for a Christmas-themed ''Disney In The House film since February 2016. Silverman was revealed to be reprising her role two months later, while Grace, Marsden, Murray, and Stiller were added to the cast. Later in November of that year, Martin Short and Natalie Portman announced that they joined the cast while Goodwin, O'Neill, Hanks, Fox, Laramore and Welker returned. Released theatrically in the United States on December 26, 2017, the film earned $159 million against its $133 million budget, causing it to become Walt Disney Wonder Studios' first box office bomb. It also received mixed reviews from critics, with praise for the production design, Harry Gregson-Williams' musical score, and the performances (particularly Silverman and Grace), but criticism for its lack of originality and CGI facial emotion on the reindeer. It was followed by Disney In The House: Wild Wild West, Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp, Disney In The House: Time Travel, Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp, and Disney In The House: World Animals on December 25, 2018, March 3, 2019, June 13, 2019, September 13, 2019, and December 23, 2019, all to more positive critical reception. Plot Vanellope von Schweetz is hosting a Christmas party in Disneyville. On December 1st, Woody tumbles down a hill (dragging Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, and Iggy with him) and crashes into a snow bank. Woody reluctantly tells Vanellope she is never meant to celebrate Christmas. Feeling abandoned, Vanellope heads home and isolates himself from her friends. That night, Santa Claus flies by, but crash-lands in Disneyville, erasing his memory. As a result, the others worry that Christmas could be canceled forever, but Vanellope decides to deliver the presents. Vanellope is told she will not survive on her own, so she builds Frosty the Snowman and brings him to life with a magic hat. The two witness the reindeer bullying Rudolph for his lack of patience and convince them that it is Christmas. They refuse to help due to the fact that they only take orders from Santa and leave Rudolph, who decides to help Vanellope and Frosty. Six-year-old girl Cindy Miller befriends Vanellope and asks if she can come; Vanellope agrees to take her along. Back in Disneyville, Cindy's parents, Dan and Cass, worry about their daughter's safety. Judy explains to them that Cindy has gone with Vanellope. After delivering all the presents, they decide to head to the North Pole to tell the elves the news. They are inevitably chased by a giant ice monster who flings the sleigh into a mountain before falling to his death, which Woody watches on Vanellope's TV. Heartbroken, Cindy abandons Vanellope and runs away in tears, crushing Vanellope's heart. Vanellope, Frosty, and Rudolph head to the North Pole and tells the Elves what happened to Santa. One of the elves witnesses the sleigh tipping over the edge of a cliff, to which Cindy helps save the sleigh and reconciles with Vanellope. Vanellope, Cindy, Rudolph, Frosty, and the elves fly back to Disneyville, only for the sparkle tank to run out, but Rudolph saves them by landing on his hooves. Cindy feels like they would crash, but Vanellope reassures her that there is no sad faces on Christmas. Although unable to slow down, they reach Disneyville. Judy and Cass try to slow them down by using Christmas lights, but, still going too fast, they bump into Santa, restoring his memory. Dan leaps out in front of the sleigh, slowing it down. The other reindeer think Rudolph ruined Christmas, but Cindy explains that they should not fight, and that they only saved Christmas. The other reindeer finally accept Rudolph into their group. After Santa, Frosty, the reindeer, and the elves depart, Cindy kisses Vanellope's cheek, telling her that her cheek is warm. Vanellope and Cindy hold hands and sing "Welcome Christmas", alongside Judy, Cass, Dan, Hank, Woody, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence and Iggy. The Christmas party is saved, resulting in the opening of a new cafe, and Vanellope carves a roast beast. The film ends with the camera backing away from Disneyville, and with Santa shouting, "Ho, ho, ho!" Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope * Mckenna Grace as Cindy Miller * Jason Marsden as Rudolph * Bill Murray as Frosty * Jerry Stiller as Santa * Martin Short as Dan Miller * Natalie Portman as Cass Miller * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy * Ed O'Neill as Hank * Tom Hanks as Woody * Frank Welker as Iggy * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc * Owen Laramore as Lawrence * Mel B as Dasher * Bobby Moynihan as Dancer * Luke Wilson as Prancer * Laura Silverman as Vixen * Alan Tudyk as Comet * Annabelle Wallis as Cupid * Sergio Castellitto as Donner * Tom Hardy as Blitzen * Andy Dick as Elf * David Ogden Stiers as Ice monster Box office Disney In The House: Christmas opened theatrically on December 26, 2017, and grossed $59 million in the United States and Canada, and $100 million in other territories. The film ended its theatrical run on January 30, 2018, having to have grossed a total of $159 million overseas. Based on its $139 million budget, it became a box office disappointment, as well as Walt Disney Wonder Studios' lowest-grossing film until 2019's Disney In The House: World Animals. Critical response Disney In The House: Christmas received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 30% approval rating. The consensus reads, "Although a disappointing holiday rip-off compared to previous Walt Disney Wonder Studios' previous theatrical films, Disney In The House: Christmas still serves children very well in a spunky way". Another review website, Metacritic, signed the film an average score of 48 out of 100 based on 61 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". It also marks Walt Disney Wonder Studios' worst-reviewed film to date. Peter Debruge of Variety gave the film a negative review, saying, "Disney In The House: Christmas is too aimed at the naughty list to recapture the freshness of Disney In The House: Introduction". Antonio Quirke of London Evening Standard criticized the PG rating, cheesy references, predictability, and formulaic plot while praising the cinematography, casting, and production design. Edwin Arnaudin of Asheville Movies gave the film a mixed review, saying, "Part of the problem we had with Disney In The House: Christmas is because of the reindeer bullying Rudolph, whom we don't want to see Jason Marsden as, but let's let the actors do their own stuff". It was also noted as the worst holiday film of 2017 due to its overwhelming concept. Debbie Lynn Elias of Behind The Lens praised Mckenna Grace's performance of Cindy Miller, reading, "Gifted ''actress Mckenna Grace is really bringing her recognition to Walt Disney Wonder Studios". Ryan Syrek of ''The Reader praised the musical score but compared the use of "Welcome Christmas" unfavorably to the song from How The Grinch Stole Christmas, saying, "Harry Gregson-Williams does well on the musical score, but the ending song is an awful reference to How The Grinch Stole Christmas". Accolades Category:Christmas Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Holiday Category:Christmas Movies